Tiempo - Creek One Shot
by Dont Die In My Dreams
Summary: Dicen que las personas lastimadas, con el tiempo, olvidan lo que es el amor. - He vuelto!


**Adiós**

* * *

Es temprano, mucho como para estar despierto.

Craig chasquea la lengua y se remueve un poco en su cama. Sabe que ya no podrá volver a dormir si nó hasta la noche de ese mismo día. Una frustración enorme lo invade. Es de madrugada y como de costumbre hace frío. Se acobija lo mejor que puede.

Aun piensa en lo que pasó la semana anterior. Que no es algo muy importante realmente. Más bien, se hace creer que no lo es.

¿Qué pasó?

Tweek le confesó su atracción hacía el. Sigue sin saber como debe reaccionar o que responder. "Da igual", piensa. De todas formas el chico salió corriendo luego de confesarse, nada nuevo.

El insomnio no se planea ir. Mira su viejo despertador con la imagen de Terrance y Phillip que conserva desde los 9 años. Simple, es algo que no pasara de moda. "02:30 am" aparece marcado en números rojos y parpadeantes. La alarma no sonará hasta dentro de tres horas avisando que debe levantarse para empezar su jornada habitual en la secundaria.

Tucker que con solo trece años es mucho más maduro que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Y le gusta. le gusta ese sentimiento de superioridad ante el grupo.

Bosteza mas eso no significa que tenga sueño. Cierra los ojos en un pobre intento por descansar lo ojos. No puede mantenerlos así.

Fastidiado se sienta con cuidado en la cama. Se estira. En definitiva odiaba despertar a la madrugada. mueve sus pies de un lado a otro tratando alejar el entumecimiento en ellos. Tira a un lado las sabanas con estampado de naves espaciales. Talla sus ojos sin mucha fuerza.

Suspira y se levanta, descalzo, portando únicamente sus shorts favoritos acompañado con un suéter que le fue obsequiado en navidad por su abuela. Un lindo detalle.

Camina por el corto trayecto hasta la puerta que conecta con el pasillo. Con sigilo mueve la perilla y abre lentamente lo que provoca un chirrido, no muy fuerte. Sale del alfombrado para darse cuenta de lo helado que esta el suelo. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo pero sigue su camino a la estancia.

Bajando las escaleras sonríe levemente al ver su objetivo. El televisor, Aumenta el ritmo del paso y logra llegar al lugar aventándose sobre el sofá.

Toma el control y se acomoda, sin muchas ganas enciende la tv bajando primero el volumen para evitar una tortuosa discusión con sus padres. Pasa por todos los canales. "Aburrido". Hasta que al fin llega a MTV, pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve que están por transmitir un especial de Geordie Shore, decide dejar ese programa por más estúpido que le resulte le mantendrá entretenido por un rato.

* * *

Abre los ojos lentamente, al parecer se quedo dormido justo cuando Jay y Vicky comenzaban a discutir después de haber salido del antro en completa ebriedad. Mira el reloj. justamente faltaban quince minutos para las cinco. Se pone de pie, apaga el aparato y regresa a su habitación.

Empuja la puerta y se escucha This is how we do de Katy Perry, inmediatamente reconoce que es el tono de llamada que le puso su hermana Ruby dos días después que el rightone saliera en la Itunes store. Ya que la pequeña no tiene celular, decide apropiarse del de Craig de vez en cuando, a el no le molesta pues no usa mucho esa cosa.

Llega sin prisa hasta donde el móvil. Lo toma entre sus manos, el nombre de Token aparece en pantalla. Contesta.

— ¿Qué?—. Nada es lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que la actitud de Tucker cambie.

Al otro lado de la linea Black resopla con fastidio, pasa su mano derecha por su rostro mientras que con la izquierda sostiene el teléfono público. — También te deseo un buen día Craig —. rueda los ojos y se decide a continuar. — ¿Estas consciente de la hora que es? —.

— ¿De qué hablas? —. Cuando por fin se anima a responder lanza otra pregunta. Piensa que Black por fin a enloquecido, para la hora que es aun no abren las puertas del colegio.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy? —. El silencio del chico del chulo azul le es un gratificante no. toma aire "Token, relájate". se dice a si mismo. — No sé por que no me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado ... Los Tweak inscribieron a Tweek en un programa de intercambio y hoy es el día en que se tiene que ir. Stan y los otros tres están aquí junto conmigo y Clyde—.

Un bip y ya no escucha nada, Craig le colgó. Niega con la cabeza, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Lo que otros hablaran jamás le había echo daño, mucho menos Tweek. Por eso se encuentra inmóvil acostado en el suelo. Imagina la gran decepcion en el rostro de su amigo rubio. No le importa.

En realidad si le importa, y tiene que se honesto consigo mismo o su integridad ser irá a la mierda, no le quedaría nada. Aunque si es completamente sincero, ese tipo de despedidas son algo tan estúpido, tiene en mente que la amistad que a forjado con el vibrador humano no se desvanecería ni con el tiempo. ¿o si?

Craig mira al techo, pensativo. Sus cabellos negros se tiran para atrás. entrecierra sus ojos. Se siente el peor mejor amigo de todos, hasta el team Stan había ido a despedirlo. Ya no tiene caso seguir atormentándose. Faltara a la escuela.

Su cuerpo muere por ir a a ver a Tweek. Su orgullo le reprime.

Al final no va a llorar, el no es una nena, no lo hará.

* * *

Han pasado meses, años. La actitud de Craig nunca cambió.

Su posición ante la vida sigue siendo la misma.

Es el día de su graduación. No se presenta a la ceremonia. Recorre en silencio los pasillos de la que esta a punto de ser su vieja escuela. no hay nadie más que el. Sus pisadas provocan eco por todo el pasillo. Mira las fotos y medallas colgadas a través del vidrio. El pecho le duele. Siente asco de su propio reflejo.

La depresión lo llevo durante ese tiempo a las adicciones. Se pueden imaginar que tan fuerte fue el daño provocado por la partida de Tweek.

Ladea la cabeza. Por la ventana observa a sus compañeros. Unos sonríen, otros lloran, algunos hacen ambas cosas a la vez.

"Tonterías". Comienza de nuevo a caminar con dirección a los baños. Sigue observando las paredes del lugar, melancolía. Sin cuidado empuja con brusquedad la puerta de los sanitarios. Están solos, perfecto. Escucha como la puerta se cierra tras el y no para o mira atrás. Se detiene frente a un lavamanos. Sus ojos miran al espejo fijamente. —Soy una mierda—. Susurra acomodando sus cabellos que conservaba algo largos como cuando mas joven.

Siente su mejilla humedecerse.

Esta llorando.

Todo el dolor que se ha guardado para si mismo lo desata en ese instante. Deja de luchar pues las lagrimas no van a parar. Nadie le escucha, la música de fondo cubre cualquier ruido ajeno.

Todas las risas, los llantos, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, todos lo años siendo amigo de tweek pasan por su mente como queriéndolo atormentar aun más.

Se tira bruscamente a la pared de espaldas. Cae lentamente a quedar sentado.

No puede viajar al pasado y remediar sus acciones. Lo entiende y eso aumenta el dolor.

Un gran nudo se forma en su garganta.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

* * *

La cafetería esta al tope en clientes, puede verlo desde fuera del establecimiento. Es tarde.

Hoy se a abrigado un poco más de lo que acostumbra. Exhala sobre sus manos que están cubiertas por un par de guantes grises con detalles en forma de copos de nieve. Las botas invernales que lleva puestas resultan muy cómodas. El pantalón entallado no mucho. Un jersey negro debajo de una chaqueta café le terminan por quitar el frío.

Su chulo azul lo ha dejado atrás.

Frota ambas manos calentándolas. Camina los pocos metros de distancia.

Entra haciendo sonar la campana. Localiza la estancia más cómoda. Se sienta en la mesa que ve disponible junto al ventanal. Una chica de cabello corto y maquillada a tope le entrega la carta.

Toma su orden, sonríe, le parece desagradable ver un rostro así. Solo pide un late. La mujer se va. Sabe que tardara y eso es bueno, le da tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida. Reflexiones que se quedan así, no hace nada para cambiarla.

Abre el sobre de galletas de cortesía, son de Oreo, justo como le gustan. Mira a la venta. Se pregunta cuantos años tiene ahora, ¿Veintidós?

La vida dejó de ser un juego de solo con 3 pequeñas cobayas, nietos de Stripe. Su familia en pocas palabras. Su hermana ya se puede cuidar sola, lo que le deja tranquilo, sus padres, en realidad nunca tuvo una gran relación con ellos.

La música de fondo cambia de Ariana Grande a Robin Schulz.

Craig esta roto, no hay duda.

Un grupo de adolescentes de otra mesa murmuran hablan, casi gritan sobre lo despampanante que luce Austin Mahone en su último vídeo. Sus chillidos se vuelven más altos con los minutos, pareciera que lo hacen a propósito. Siente impotencia de ir y callar a esas pubertas con las hormonas alborotadas. Sus compañeras de clase nunca se comportaron de es manera, cada vez esta peor el mundo.

Otra galleta.

Entrecierra los ojos. Observa a las personas pasar con bolsas en mano. Es víspera de navidad, todos parecen estar en familia o acompañados. Suelta una risa irónica. En realidad todo su vida es una paradoja. Recarga sus codos en la mesa sosteniendo sus mejillas con cansancio. Las pesadillas le dejaban sin dormir, ya era algo rutinario.

La masera le entrega el latte. "Gracias" dice, no se molesta en siquiera mirarla, percibe el agradable olor a vainilla.

Otra galleta.

— Hola Craig—.Una voz suave le llama. Con desgane voltea.

Tweek esta sentado frente, vestido de negro. un negro casi tan profundo como el cabello de Craig. Lo cual hace que su piel luzca mas blanca de lo normal al punto de hacerle parecer un fantasma. Ambos han perdido la esencia de cuando jóvenes.

Tucker Exhala. No saluda, da un sorbo a su café. No deja de sostenerlo, sus dedos están muy fríos y la temperatura de la bebida le da calidez.

No hay fuegos artificiales, tonalidades rosas, ni mucho menos cuando sus miradas chocan. Lo que alguna vez sintieron ya no existe. Las mariposas escaparon de ambos estómagos. El cosquilleo se desvaneció. Tweek baja la mirada, juega con sus manos y mese sus pies lentamente por debajo de la mesa, chocando de vez en cuando con los de Craig. El ambiente no es incomodo ni tenso.

Pasaron así varios minutos, una eternidad para ellos.

— Rubio, es hora de irse —.

Una tercera voz se une a la burbuja. Debe estar soñando. Se pellizca la pierna.

Es real.

Alza una ceja. Pete de pie frente a la mesa, sostiene un americano.

Recuerda ciertos rumores que escuchó un par de años antes. Todos relacionados al regreso de Tweek y su amorío con uno de los niños emo de South Park. No le había tomado importancia, pues quería pensar que no eran más que chismes.

Se equivoco.

Tweek asiente con la cabeza y mira a Craig quién sigue perdido en el vaso de cartón. Cree que lo conveniente es no decir una palabra. Se levanta de la mesa. su corazón se siente oprimido. El gótico se adelanta. Justo cuando esta por comenzar a caminar Craig habla.

— Adios Tweek—.

Ambos se sonríen. Tweek esta feliz. La expresión de su ex líder lo dice todo, se volverían a ver, y tal vez, solo tal vez su atracción mutua recobraría vida.

Tal vez se siguen amando.

— Adios Craig —.

Tal vez.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan. (?) Well, he vuelto, ¿Alguien me extraño?¡ -La ignoran-.**

 **Borre mis antiguos FF por razones personales, espero volver a re subirles un poco mejorados. :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto!. Attm: DDIMD**


End file.
